


Games of Us (Tales of Ezri and Kira 2)

by Semkirk



Series: Tales of Kira Nerys and Ezri Dax [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semkirk/pseuds/Semkirk
Summary: So Ezri was successful in getting that first date with Nerys and the two of them have started dating and become lovers.  While extremely happy, Ezri longs to submit to Nerys.  So Ezri now seeks to get Nerys to experiment, not realizing that Nerys has begun to entertain some 'darker' fantasies of her own, with her and Ezri in starring roles.Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters, they aren’t mine and I’m only borrowing them for a bit. No intent to profit from this work. It’s all in good fun
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Kira Nerys, Ezri Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Tales of Kira Nerys and Ezri Dax [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622545
Kudos: 4





	Games of Us (Tales of Ezri and Kira 2)

Games of Us

(Tales of Kira Nerys and Ezri Dax - 2)

Scene 1 -

*Thwack!*

“One!”

*Thwack!*

“Two!”

*Thwack!*

“Three!”

*Thwack!*

“Four!”

*Thwack!*

“Five!”

*Thwack!*

“Six!”

*Thwack!*

“Seven!”

*Thwack!*

“Eight!”

*Thwack!*

“Nine!”

*Thwack!*

“Ten!”

“Eleven!”

*Thwack!*

“Twelve!”

*Thwack!*

“Thirteen!”

*Thwack!*

“Fourteen!”

*Thwack!*

“Fifteen!”

The belt stopped. Ezri leaned against the shackles, and panted. Her body glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, the apex of her thighs damp with her pussy's juices. She exulted in the fiery pain throbbing in her ass. _Yes! Finally, I belong to my mistress!_

Ezri's thoughts returned to the events of the prior evening. Last night, in an intimate ceremony in Quark's holodeck, surrounded by all their friends, Nerys publicly claimed Ezri as her own. _She's marked me, tattooing the words slave girl on my thigh! Now everyone knows! Arghh!!_

**_*Brappp! Brappp! Brappp!*_ **

“Good, morning, Lieutenant. The time is 0500 hours. Alpha shift begins in two standard hours. Epsilon shift reports no medical calls for counseling. Your first appoint...”

“Computer, shut up!”

Ezri sat up in bed and scooted her naked body back against the headboard. Her shoulders slumped as she rested her head against knees. _Damn! Not again! Not another dream!_ Ezri chuckled grimly. _This is impossible! I don't know how many more mornings like this I can take! The dreams are getting more intense each night and leave me so horny and unsatisfied!_

Ezri dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. _Welcome to DS9,_ she thought sardonically, _where you finally get the woman of your dreams and still can't get satisfied!_

As she stood in the shower, Ezri blushed as her mind wandered back to the vivid events of last night's dream. _It was_ _ so _ _real. I actually thought I was on the holodeck, in front of all our friends. It was amazing and, dammit!, I want it to be real! At least the 'Claiming Ceremony' piece,_ Ezri hastily amended. _I don't think I could handle a real ceremony where I'm the naked centerpiece and Quark is allowed to see and fondle my naked body! That definitely turns this erotic dream into an erotic nightmare!_

Ezri grinned at the thought of her lover - _Ohmygod! She's my lover!_ \- having such a public event and allowing Quark anywhere near it. Nerys' antipathy towards the Ferengi barkeep, and smuggler!, was a station byword. And she would make sure Quark wasn't closer than 50 parsecs from any such intimate gathering.

Ezri sighed as she stepped out of the shower and began to towel-dry her body. Dreams were nice but she wanted those dreams to exist in the real world. The problem was how to broach the topic with Nerys. Their relationship had been cemented over two months ago, and while they were still keeping it a secret, she and Nerys spent every free moment possible together - with Ezri spending her nights in Nerys' cabin whenever possible!

 _Enough! I can't take anymore nights like this one. Counselor, heal thyself!! I *need* to submit to Nerys. It's part of who and what I am._ Ezri snorted. _Besides, ever since that holodeck session with Jadzia, even_ _ Dax _ _is intrigued_ . _I love her and the lovemaking we've shared these past two months has been wonderful, but I need more._

Ezri stared at herself in the mirror as butterflies set up housekeeping in her stomach. _Okay, Counselor! You know the drill, same as what you tell_ _ your _ _patients - Every action or inaction results in a specific set of consequences. If you desire a particular consequence, then you damm well better choose the right set of actions to bring them about!!_

Ezri made her decision. _What was that phrase that Jake used at Molly's birthday, about cake? Oh, yes,_ she remembered _\- She wanted to 'have her cake, and eat it, too.'_ That's what Ezri wanted - Nerys and the love they shared now **and** Nerys as her Mistress, demanding Ezri's total submission as her slave.

Ezri grinned, happy that she had made a decision and eager to see Nerys and move this relationship forward.

 _Yes! Let's see what's on Nerys' calendar today?,_ mused the lovely Trill. _Maybe a quiet dinner for two ... Damm! I forgot! Nerys is on Bajor, at that bloody conference!_

Ezri groaned as she realized that Nerys would be gone for another three days. Another three nights of dreams!

< \----- >

Meanwhile, the same evening, on Bajor -

After a long and frustrating day at the 29th Ecumenical Conference, Nerys found herself back in her assigned rooms, exhausted and eager for sleep.

Nerys grumbled to herself as she settled into her bed, _Just one more day of this Dal’Rok-ridden conference and I'll be back on DS9 where I belong. For a supposed religious conference, we've spent more time arguing politics than dealing with spiritual matters ... ! I never thought I'd missed riding herd on Quark and Garok and the rest of those reprobates. At least this bed is comfortable!_

With that last thought, exhaustion quickly overpowered her and she soon found herself dreaming ...

Nerys stepped back and reviewed her handiwork. The masked slave lay on her stomach, across the narrow end table, with her wrists and ankles chained to the table legs. The slave's body was fully exposed; her smooth round buttocks and pussy open to the eyes - and touch - of her appreciative audience.

“Now, that's better, slave. All tied up and ready to play?” purred Nerys as she caressed the firm asscheeks. Nerys adored this point in the 'game', when her slave was poised on the edge, taut with arousal (and a little touch of fear) ready for whatever her mistress wanted to give her. And desperately eager to give Nerys anything _she_ wanted in order to achieve orgasm. Ah, the anticipation!

Nerys caressed one smooth cheek. Kittenishly she asked her toy, “What shall I do first? Hmm? Should I spank you; or maybe flog you?” Her voice turned cold, Nerys demanded, “Tell me, _slave_ , where should I start.”

After a moment of silence, her pet responded. “Please, mistress, take me! I want to come! Take me however it pleases you!” The slave babbled, terrified of saying the wrong thing, so aroused that her thoughts were barely coherent.

“However I want, hmm?” mused Nerys as she stared at the bounty before her. “That's not a good answer, slave! I've had a terribly busy day and when I returned to my quarters, I expected you to be ready as I ordered; instead I find nothing has been done! Very well, then, if its up to ME,....” Nerys' voice trailed off threateningly as she walked over to her “toychest”.

“Let's see, what do we have here? A switch! Perfect!” Nerys swung the switch, loving the sibilant hiss it made as it cut through the air. She strode back to the bound slave and she positioned herself off to the slave's left side.

“Now, toy, since I've had a bad day and you failed to carry out you tasks, here is your punishment - a whipping until every millimeter of your ass is ruby red! And you will count each stroke! Understand?”

“Yes, mistress.” whimpered the shivering slave.

Nerys limbered up, swinging the switch to loosen her arm before she began punishing her slave. She congratulated herself on demanding the girl participate - however poorly - in selecting her punishment. It was a trick she had learned from her days in the Resistance interrogating Cardassian prisoners. You broke the prisoner's mind and soul by randomly giving them the option to choose their torture for the day. Sometimes it would be a choice between a mild or a harsh punishment; other times you left it completely open ended, with the unspoken threat that any truly harsh torture they suffered _tomorrow_ would be the result of their cowardly selection of a mild punishment _today_ . After a few days of such abuse, the prisoners began to choose the harsher tortures of their own volition. Until, finally, even the toughest of Cardassians broke and begin to enjoy pain for its own sake and would do anything - betray comrades, reveal classified information - to get their “fix.” _Ah, those were the good old days, when the enemy was obvious and the right course was easy to find. I miss those days._ Nerys shook her head. _Oh, Nerys, stop woolgathering and enjoy this wonderful toy in front of you!_

“Ready, toy?” inquired Nerys. “Now, remember, count each blow and I will not stop until your entire delectable ass is cherry red!!”

A whispered “Yes, mistress” was the only response.

*Smack!*

“One!”

*Smack!*

“Two!”

*Smack!*

“Three!”

*Smack!*

“Four!”

*Smack!*

“Five!”

*Smack!*

“Six!”

*Smack!*

“Seven!”

*Smack!*

“Eight!”

*Smack!*

“Nine!”

*Smack!*

“Ten!”

“Eleven!”

*Smack!*

“Twelve!”

*Smack!*

“Thirteen!”

*Smack!*

“Fourteen!”

*Smack!*

“Fifteen!”

Nerys paused to view her handiwork, the slave's lovely ass was beginning to develop quite the glow. Not yet the deep red she was looking for, but close.

*Smack!*

“Sixteen!”

*Smack!*

“Seventeen!”

*Smack!*

“Eighteen!”

*Smack!*

“Nineteen!”

*Smack!*

“Twenty!”

*Smack!*

“Twenty-one!”

*Smack!*

“Twenty-two!”

*Smack!*

“Twenty-three!”

*Smack!*

“Twenty-four!”

*Smack!*

“Twenty-five!”

Nerys stopped, panting from both the exertion and the arousal that grew as she whipped the girl. Her pussy was soaked! Nerys could not wait another moment. She dropped the switch and quickly moved to other side of the table. She grasped the slave's head and roughly jammed her mouth into her sopping pussy.

“Ok, slave. Use your tongue! Make me cum and be quick about it! Or you'll find that that little whipping you just received is nothing like the pain I'll give you!”

The slave merely whimpered, half mad with arousal, as she opened her mouth and began to lick the moist folds of Nerys' pussy. The slave tongued Nerys' erect little bud for all she was worth. Soon Nerys began to moan. She tightened her grip on the slave's hair as she writhed and ground her pubic bone into the slave's mouth and Nerys practically howled with pleasure as her body shook with the explosive effects of her orgasm.

Nerys slumped back against the wall, loosening her grip on the slave and letting her head fall as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. After a moment, Nerys kneeled on one knee before the slave and began to passionately kiss the still-masked slave, running her tongue over the slave's face and collecting all the residue from her pussy. The act of licking her slave's face clean, combined with the fact that she tasted her own juices aroused Nerys to a fever pitch. She couldn't stop herself, Nerys grabbed the slave's head and pushed the mask off, desperate to see her slave's eyes, to see their complete submission and fear.... " _ **Ezri!?!?!**_ "

Nerys woke up violently, shocked. _What the hell??_ She groaned as she rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. _Why her?? Why now? I thought I'd left that part behind me after we kicked the Cardassians off Bajor. I can't let this part out again, I can't risk hurting Ezri! Besides, she'd never be able to accept this part of me, this need to dominate and hurt my "toys" ... What am I going to do?_

[The End -- for now]


End file.
